Conclusion
by Trixfan
Summary: Final book in the Abducted quintet. Jim and Trixie, along with their family have to adjust to life in the real world. Everything has changed for the Bob Whites and there families. More will have to change as the missing pair reintegrate back into society.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** – I've done extensive research into abduction survivors. Most of the information is on kidnapped children, taken by a parent. These abductions are usually of short duration and of younger children. There is some information in adults – centred on terrorist type situations or women kept and abused by their captors. I could find nothing remotely similar to this story so I have drawn on the above research.

In order to get all the little details implying how the incarceration and return affected Jim, Trixie and their family, I've invented a reoccurring character. Some might say this is a literary vehicle other would suggest it's self-insertion, either way I hope the Australian Nurse gets the message across.

* * *

'Oh, Susanna, don't you cry for me,' Lucy hoped her opening gambit would interest the very experienced and uniquely qualified paediatric nurse.

'What have you got for me, Lucy in the sky with diamonds,' returned the mid-fifties woman with a mock frown. 'It must be something very special to contact me while I'm still, technically, on an assignment.'

'Do you remember the little boy you looked after in Germany in 2008,' Lucy once again skirted the real reason for her call.

'It's hard to forget a child who's been locked in dungeon all his life,' the revulsion dripped from the nurse's tone, making her Australian accent thicker. 'That Fritzl man deserved more punishment than he received.'

'Would you consider another child,' Lucy dandled the carrot.

'I have an eight year old kidnap victim,' Susanna responded, 'and he's responding very well to treatment. Tommy's slowly learning to trust and keep his hyper vigilance contained.'

'He's back with his father in the family home,' Lucy knew the details of every case her specially trained staff accepted. 'His mother's mental health issues are being treated and thanks to your care, Tommy is now as well adjusted as anyone could possibly hope.'

'Give me the details,' Susanna huffed, her mind cataloguing what needed to be achieved to leave this family within hours. All of her assignments occurred at short notice. It was the nature of the beast.

'Ever heard of James Frayne and Beatrix Belden?' Lucy asked.

Snorting, Sue shook her head. 'It's hard not to be intimately aware of that abduction with all the media coverage. They're in their twenties now and not considered paediatric, Lucy. Oh,' the light suddenly dawned. 'I saw something on the news about a child born while his parents were incarcerated.'

'James Frayne the third,' Lucy started.

'Very original,' Sue interrupted dryly.

'The media haven't been told about the twins,' pausing to let that set in, Lucy continued, 'delivered within an hour of the young couples rescue. Only the little girl survived a traumatic birth and is currently in the NICU. James and Beatrix are currently unaware of the stillborn male. Both parents and the toddler are being kept sedated. Jim and Trixie, as they like to be called, are listed as stable, while the older child is suffering psychological shock. The family will be reunited at a Washington Hospital later today and housed together until released. Senator Wheeler contacted our agency to provide round the clock nursing care for a pre-term neonate. You're my first choice, with Chloe Summerton and Philomena West as backup. '

'So you want me to work my magic on the little girl, while ensuring the psychological stability of the rest of the family,' Susanna sighed heavily. She'd made an art out of this type of post traumatic nursing. Often it revolved around a kidnapped child's return to their primary carer. On occasion, she'd nursed children born to women held in captivity and subjected to physical and mental horrors. This assignment would be completely unique. 'When do I start?'

'As soon as you can catch a plane to Washington,' Lucy stated. 'Believe me, it'll be worth your while, professionally and financially.'

'When,' Susanna snorted, 'have I ever worried about money? Just thinking about that poor child makes my blood boil.'

'I'll text the details as soon as they become available,' Lucy signed off.

'You're not leaving me much time,' she reproached mournfully, her more than capable hands moving to put an end to her current position, 'to say good bye to Tommy and his dad.'

Eleven thirty that night, Susanna Clark stood in the neonatal intensive care unit watching the child known as Twin two of unknown female. Objectively, the baby looked small yet in proportion. Her colour good, she didn't need a covering for her eyes. Right hand encased in bandages, no medications snaked into the intravenous access device. The baby continued to breathe room air which indicated a good outcome.

Looking at the screen above her crib, Sue read the details. They didn't have the little girl monitored but she lay on a respiratory mat to ensure her breathing and heart rate remained steady. It would alarm if that happened. A small red light on her finger measured the oxygen circulating in her system. The figures matched Susanna's assessment. Katie Frayne might be small but she looked healthy enough. Only her low body weight could cause an issue. Left uncovered for too long, she'd lose heat which would cause problems.

Sitting at the flight deck reading the limited data on her new patient, Susanna watched the bed roll into the nursery. Smiling as the young mother immediately placed the child on her breast, the nurse applauded Trixie's instincts. Soft soothing words, she saw the mother check her child and look satisfied. Getting up and about to approach the woman, all hell broke loose. Deciding to gather as much information as possible, Susanna Clark sat back, noting the reactions of Jim and Trixie Frayne.

'Dr Blackwater,' Sue smiled as the consultant approached her position, the worst now over, 'we meet again.'

'I believe so, Sister Clark,' he allowed his head to indicate Jim and Trixie. 'I see you witnessed the entire confrontation. I'd like you're opinion. I'm not quite sure what to do with them. My intuition tells me one thing while my medical training suggests the complete opposite.'

'I've been told,' she crossed her arms in displeasure, 'the family would be housed in a single room. I believe, after the little information I've managed to obtained, that would be psychologically appropriate. Those parents have no reason to trust us or anyone. They're living in fear for their children. Jim's physical state suggests he's gone without to save his family. While it might be considered heroic, it's incredibly stupid.'

'That's a bit harsh,' Nigel commented with a scowl.

'As the alpha male,' Sue warmed to her topic, 'he's the only one who could have the strength to get them out. To be found in that state indicates he'd given up, what do you think that means about their situation?'

'They considered it hopeless,' Nigel nodded. 'I gather the Senator has employed you to help with the readjustment?'

'Yes. Make sure you place them in a room on the high dependency unit with audio and visual monitoring,' she suggested, rising to attend her new charge. 'I think leaving them alone as much as possible is in this families best interests. They're going to need discharge to a quiet environment as soon as possible. I'm gathering that's the reason I'm involved. Apparently my contract involves at least one month at Senator Wheelers country property.'

'You're not the only one,' Nigel's irony dripped, 'Senator Wheeler contacted this afternoon. I believe I'm going to be making several house calls to the same estate. It looks like we'll be seeing more of each other, Sister Clark.'

Smiling over her shoulder, Susanna winked, 'looking forward to it, Doctor.'

Nothing missed her astute eyes as Nigel laid down his ultimatum six feet away. Watching Trixie with her son, the strength of this very young mother shone through every touch and word. She'd die for her children. Then again, given her situation, Sue expected nothing less. Mothers were capable of the most incredible feats to ensure their progenies survival.

'Jim,' Susanna motioned to the young man in the wheelchair when his partner left, 'I'm Susanna Clark. Your father has employed me to oversee the care of your daughter. Why don't you come over here? Is there anything you'd like to know?'

Shaking his head, Sue wrapped the little girl in a special heat retaining blanket. 'I can only let her out for a short time. What have you decided to call your daughter? Twin two of unknown mother isn't a great name.'

Jim couldn't help himself, the smile erupted. 'Katie,' he whispered, accepting the bundle. 'Katie Frayne. The doctor said she needed to be in the crib to keep her body heat.'

'Yes, she does,' Sue responded, 'but I think Katie has the survival instincts of her parents. Besides her mother needs to take this little girl out for her feedings every couple of hours. They're as important as her father spending time bonding.'

'You know all about us, don't you?' Jim's green eyes accused.

'No,' Sue managed a slight smile, 'only what I've heard on the news, which I'm not inclined to believe completely and the little information your father gave me. Most of my knowledge came from watching you and your partner just now.'

'My wife,' Jim didn't hesitate in correcting the woman. 'Trixie is my wife.'

'Right,' Sue allowed the smile to turn disarming. 'You're father's employed me to oversee Katie's medical care. I'll be heading up a team of three nurses, all highly trained to cope with babies born early. I hope we can work together, Jim. I'm only interested in this little girl's wellbeing.'

Nodding, Jim held his daughter tighter and wondered what Trixie would make of this event. She'd protest loudly to Matthew Wheeler. One thing his wife couldn't stand after surviving so long on her own would be well meaning friends and family trying to organise her life. Then again, Trix hadn't liked that much before they'd been abducted. The thought brought a smile to Jim's tired face.

It took almost an hour to arrange the transfer. Sue's deft hands packed up the humidicrib while Jim continued to hold his daughter. Sighting the orderlies, Sister Clark took the tiny bundle back. Finally setting the family into their room, pushing the hospital beds side by side, arranging mother and father on the outside with the sleeping toddler between them, Sue indicated the nurse should precede her out of the room.

'We can't,' she fretted, herded by the mature, experienced Sister. 'I have to be in the room at all times. It's my duty.'

Glancing over her shoulder, Sue winked at Jim. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' as his green orbs watched them exit. The young couple hadn't said a word as the two professionals fussed over them and their children. Sister Clark noted the fury mounting in Trixie's eyes. She just wanted to be left alone with her family. It proved the young pair where vigilant and intelligent, a hard combination to work with.

'It is better,' Sue spoke softly, 'we leave them alone. They've lived for more than three years without the sight or sound of another human. Our presence in the room will set tempers flaring. That young family is coping with more than you and I could ever know. Just close your eyes and feel the sensations around you. Everything you and I block out, the lights, the air conditioning, the sound of steps, the bleach used to clean the floor, the hum of electricity running through conduits and a million other impressions our brains ignore as normal background noise, it's all strange to that family.'

'I requested a room with monitoring for a reason. Let's go and set up the telemetry for Jim and Trixie. I've already linked the baby mat to my phone with this great new app. It'll only alarm out here so the mother won't be disturbed. I'm sure there aren't many man made sounds in the middle of the State Park where they were found.'

'I didn't think about that,' Faith muttered. 'It's just, I have a job to do and I feel so ineffective out here.'

Her face displaying a slight smile, Sue commented, 'don't let your personal feelings lead you to judgments that are designed to blindly follow protocols and procedures. Nursing is holistic. We need to consider the entire person and that includes their psychological state. You need to justify your actions but do it logically. Jim and Trixie need time to bond with that little girl, to come to terms with what happened to them, but most importantly, how their world has changed.'

'I guess I didn't think,' Faith's cheeks coloured with embarrassment.

'Yes you did,' Sue managed a slight chuckle, 'the same as very member to the public will. You wanted to be able to say, I nursed them. You want to be involved, to have your little piece of the action, to say you helped in their recovery. Every person who thinks that takes a little away from Jim and Trixie and slows their ability to readjust.'

Nodding dumbly, Faith couldn't help muttering, 'guilty.'

'You're not the first and won't be the last,' Sue reassured, 'but at least you can recognise your motivations. Now, you can help me spread the word and get the rest of the staff to leave them in peace as much as possible.'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** – I wanted to thank Grandma Cindy, Amber, Chey1 and Elaine for the fantastic reviews to every story I write. You are my inspiration to continue. Thank you to everyone who has waited so patiently for this final book, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Susanna knew the first twenty four hours were critical to the psychological recovery after sensory deprivation. In this case, she assumed the meeting of Jim and Trixie within the neonatal unit had been the initial reunion between the partners since their rescue. Walking out of the room two minutes previously, Sister Clarke kept an ear out. It didn't take long for the young couple to start talking. Smiling, she listened intently, gaining more clues to the damage done by their isolation from society.

'Jim,' Trixie's voice cut through the silence like a knife. She'd waited until the unwanted visitors left the room. At one point afraid they'd insist on staying a monumental sigh relieved her frustration. At last her family were alone and able to communicate freely.

'Yes,' he responded, a note of anxiety in his tone. He knew they needed to talk but they also needed to regain their strength.

'I don't remember much of Katie's birth,' the tears she'd been valiantly holding back suddenly fell. Until this moment, amongst strangers and family who were almost strangers, Trixie managed to keep her terrors contained. She needed to be strong for her tiny daughter, son and husband, to show everyone they could cope. Now those fears came crashing down. 'We're both in a bad way, aren't we?'

'It's going to take time,' Jim agreed, moving as close as the limited space would allow, 'too get our physical and mental strength back. According to the doctors,' gulping at the realisation of just how close he'd come to death by starvation, James Frayne managed to say the words, 'I may have damaged my heart.'

'Jim,' reaching out a hand, Trixie stroked her husband's face, determination drying up the tears, 'we're going to make it. Who would have thought, at the beginning of all this, we'd survive three and a half years in the Hell Hole. If we can do that, if I can give birth to my son and survive, we can cope with anything.'

'It's not going to be easy, Trix,' Jim couldn't help the note of sorrow in his tone. 'It's our kids I worry about and,' pausing to remember Mart's words, 'how much has changed while we were away. Your brother hinted at major consequences, that our abduction is just the tip of the ice burg. It terrifies me, thinking that the people responsible might come after Jamie and Katie.'

'I'm glad Jamie's not really awake,' Trixie removed her fingers from Jim, reaching out to stroke her child's hair. Trying to make light of the situation, she smiled sadly. 'At least Katie's only a baby and not really aware. I share your fears, Jim. They,' tears welled again as she bit back the fear, 'petrify me. I've never felt so unable to control my life. If anything happened to our kids,' a snuffle escaped.

'All I've ever wanted to do is protect my family,' Jim mourned, trying once again to get closer to his wife, to comfort her and in the effort, himself.

'At least,' Trixie tried to inject some humour before her husband began to get melancholy. Since his mental breakdown Jim couldn't cope as well with his own failings. They played on his mind, leading to feelings of hopelessness. 'Our son doesn't have to wear clothing. This nighty feels so constricting and rough against my skin. All I want to do is get rid of it. You should have seen the reaction when I took it off to feed my baby. Anyone would think I stripped naked and danced in the middle of a freeway.'

Letting out a small chuckle in spite of the negative thoughts running rampant in his mind, Jim managed, 'I can imagine. I've always liked the way we slept, naked and beside each other. Some things are going to take a while to become comfortable with. Your right, Jamie's the lucky one.'

'What,' Trixie managed to stop her sadness long enough to tease, 'in only a dipper?'

'In nothing but his skin and able to get away with it because of his age,' Jim sighed loudly. 'I guess we'll have to wait until we're in our own home for that. If you think that nighty's bad, try wearing pants. Mine fell apart two years ago giving some parts of my anatomy room to breathe.'

'Why,' Trixie sat up, ensuring she didn't disturbed the bundle between them. 'I mean, why should we care what other people think. This is our life, Jim. When Jamie wakes up in the morning, he's going to think it strange to see his parents looking so different. I don't just mean the clothing, but our hair and skin. They washed me in something that stinks so much I'd like to take a bath to get rid of the smell. Take a look at this,' she ran a hand through the close cropped hair, 'I must look like Mart!'

'I couldn't drink the water,' Jim confessed, trying hard to keep his smile hidden. He knew he'd pay the price if his wife heard the humour in his tone. 'It tasted awful. Trix, I'm sure I could smell the chemicals. Then they tried to disguise it with something sweet. I wonder how we're going to get Jamie to drink. He's never seen a real cup let alone used one.'

'I knew this would be hard,' Trixie stated forlornly. Making a snap decision, she threw off the cotton smock. 'I just didn't realise everything would be such a challenge. You know what, I'm not going to conform completely. There are things we discovered about ourselves in the Hole that I liked, things I'm not willing to give up because someone else says it's not right. This is our life.'

'That,' the behaviour brought a smile to Jim's lips, 'is so like you, Mrs Frayne. Unfortunately,' he warned, 'we have to live in society with other people and their expectations.'

'We need to make plan's Jim,' Trixie's determination shone through her words.

'You're right, we do,' a huge yawn escaped, 'but not tonight. We'll talk with Dad and Mart in the morning. I think they have a very good handle on what's occurred during our absence. Whatever plans we make should take into account their opinions. They're about the only people I trust at the moment to place our wellbeing and the kids first.'

Although they settled, Trixie lay awake for another half hour, watching over her boys. Susanna took the time to consider everything she'd learnt. Jim, Trixie and Jamie's medical files strewn across the table before her, she'd read them all. This would be one of her toughest assignments yet.

At almost three in the morning, a small meow could be heard through the speakers. Sister Clark placed a comforting hand on her companions shoulder before Faith could barge into the room. Shaking her head, the young nurse looked torn.

'Watch,' she indicated the monitor.

Restless, the bundle in the crib began to stir. Katie Frayne, unaware why she had pain in her stomach, or that the stomach belonged to her, increased the volume and timber of her cries in the hope someone, most particularly her mother would make it go away. Instantly and instinctively, Trixie woke.

Rolling out of the bed, Trixie landed heavily on her hands and knees. The commotion woke Jim, who cautiously looked around. His sharp mind registered the change in their sleeping environment. He realised what had occurred to his wife. Moving slowly, he inched away from Jamie and went to Trixie's rescue, helping her from the floor.

'No,' Sue held onto Faith. Her tone demanding she listen. 'We need to see what they're going to do. If they need help, or Trixie's ripped her stiches, we'll soon know. When we signed up to this job, we signed up to do no harm. Walking in there now will do irrevocable harm. The mother is responding appropriately to her child's distress.'

'That fall,' Faith looked torn, 'I have to report it.'

'None of them will thank you,' Susanna glared. 'Trust me, and I'll take all the blame if anything comes of this.'

'You're that sure,' Faith shook her head.

'Watch,' Sue suggested.

'I have to get to Katie,' Trixie whispered, twisting her head between competing family members as she climbed to her feet with Jim's help. 'Go back to bed and be with Jamie. He needs you Jim, your body warmth against him to feel secure. Besides,' she grinned up at her husband, allowing one hand to stoke his now clean face, 'you can't breast feed your daughter no matter how much you want too.'

'You're sure you're OK after that fall,' a worried expression littered Jim's face.

'I've been through worse,' she kissed him quickly and moved towards the chair beside the crib. It took a half a minute for her to figure out how to get Katie out of the contraption. Fifteen seconds later, her cries cut off suddenly as the child latched on. 'Hey baby girl,' Trixie cooed, touching the lock of red hair poking out from the cap, 'the horrible nurse said I can't take you out for long. At least you have real dippers. One day, I'll tell you about the homemade things we had to use for your older brother. It's the one thing Jamie loves about his new environment. When that t-shirt material got all wet, he'd cry until his mommy or daddy changed it.'

'That,' Jim's soft voice proved he listened to the conversation, 'took some doing in winter. Remember how hard it was to wash and dry. Sometimes we even had to let him go commando.'

'Thankfully,' Trixie grinned, 'I'll have sanitary pads here. I understand how Jamie feels. They're so soft against your skin. There are some things I'm really going to enjoy about being back in civilization.'

'Trixie,' Jim voice suddenly broke, 'you're not going to need them again.'

Swallowing hard, she remembered the conversation with Brian and her doctor. With that comment, obviously Jim knew about the hysterectomy as well. 'Right,' Trixie couldn't stop the sad note invading her tone. 'We have a son and daughter. I guess that will have to be enough.'

'Trix,' Jim's quite tone got through her sorrow, 'do you wish Franklin survived. I know we talked about it earlier…'

'No, Jim,' she sighed, 'and it makes me feel even sadder that I'm not grieving. Maybe when we have him buried, when I see him, I'll feel differently.'

'I know what you mean,' he lamented. 'It's been such a shock for our parents. I didn't really get time to talk to Mother or your Moms, but I noticed the sorrow in their expression. It cuts really deep, knowing they're showing more feeling for our son than we are.'

'You realised,' Trixie removed Katie from her breast, searching for a dipper, 'they're going to want to hold the kids in the morning.' Completing the change she sat down again and burped the child.

'Jamie's taken to dad,' Jim managed a wain smile. 'When I woke up, I found dad cradling him, both a sleep. I wish I'd had a camera. Our son looks so much like his grandad. I think that's why they bonded so easily.'

'I hope the same happens with my Moms,' Trixie managed a melancholy smirk. 'It would make her day and give Jamie another adult he can trust. Good girl,' the mother cooed as her daughter brought up her wind. 'Now let's try the other side.'

'Mama, mama,' Jamie, disturbed by the conversation woke.

Without a second thought, Jim scooped the child into his arms. Getting out of bed he asked, 'you thirsty little man. Well you'll just have to wait until Mama's finished with your little sister for your turn.'

'But,' turning to the older nurse, Faith looked horrified, 'Jamie has to be at least sixteen months old. That's dis…'

Susanna cut her off with a wave of her hand. 'One,' she started, 'that child needs the reassurance only his parents can give at this point in time. Breast feeding at his age isn't completely unheard of in our society. In primitive cultures children were often weaned much later. Two, what do you expect them to feed him under the circumstances?'

'A cup of milk,' Faith knew the moment the words left her mouth she'd made assumptions again. 'He's never had cow's milk has he?'

'He's probably never had most things you'd expect a child of his age to have,' Susanna agreed. 'I've pulled up pictures of the place they were found. Have a look and tell me what you see?'

'Not much,' Faith scrutinised the footage. 'Shear walls, small area, stream, and garden. Hey,' glancing at Sue she suddenly understood, 'their sense of taste is going to be way off. What on earth did they eat for all those years?'

'Look at the pool,' Susanna pointed out Jim's homemade kettle.

'I'll call the kitchen and see what we can arrange for breakfast,' Faith picked up the phone. 'Toast, cereal and powdered eggs won't go down well.'

'Don't bother,' Sue laid a hand over the young nurses. 'This family hasn't had wheat or its products, salt, sugar, dairy or any form of preservative for years. That little boy's diet has been severely limited to meat and vegetables. New foods will have to be introduced slowly. Even his parents might react to a sudden change. Given Jim's fragile condition, that's not something we want. I've contacted a nearby restaurant and had a venison stew prepared from organic ingredients.'

'How do you think about all this stuff,' Faith asked, astounded by the level of consideration.

'This,' Sue's tone became frigid, 'I've seen before. A child taken from a dungeon, he needed months of careful exposure to light before he could go out into the sun. The principle is the same. The Frayne's are going to need gradual reintroduction to society and its products. That little boy has never seen a television or car. He's never felt plastic or a toy. Jamie's going to be forced to do a lot of things for the first time over the next few days. The one I'm not looking forward too, giving him his vaccinations.'

'His immune system,' Faith looked horrified. 'That child's never mixed with other kids. He's a sitting duck for any viruses going. Sue,' a pleading look entered the young nurse's gaze, 'you have to get them out of here as fast as possible. Hospitals are like the UN of germs.'

'How,' Sue understood she'd changed the ideology of the young nurse, 'would you like a job at Manor House as part of the team looking after this family? I need a good adult nurse to attend to Jim's TPN and Trixie's wound? We leave for the country estate at eleven am. I'm not willing to place this family at any more risk.'

'That phone call,' Faith stuttered, realising just who Susanna spoke to with such authority a couple of hours ago.

'Senator Wheeler can move mountain's, even at night if it's in the best interests of his son and family,' Sue rose to start the discharge process. 'I can have you temporarily released from your position here, or you could come on board with our company full time. The choice is up to you.'

Young and newly single, Faith didn't need to make up her mind. Working with someone of Susanna's experience would set her up for life. _And_, her mind supplied, _I'm going to learn so much about human psychology. I understand why Sue does it, the rewards are astounding._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN -** Thank you for the reviews. I understand the Susanna character is a little intrusive, but her hearts in the right place. Oh and I have plans for Faith, but then again any of you reading my work knows I don't just introduce new characters without an ultimate plot.

* * *

'It's four in the morning,' Honey groaned. 'We've had less than three hours sleep. I don't want to get up.'

'That's the price for helping our siblings,' Mart grinned, placing a hand over the favourite part of his fiancée's anatomy. Squeezing the globe with one hand, he used the other to wipe the fatigue from his eyes. It got the response he wanted. Honey swatted his fingers away knowing they couldn't share their usual morning greeting.

'Couldn't you have agreed to do a midmorning show,' she continued to complain. 'As if it's not bad enough we're surviving on a few hours' sleep, now we're forced to lie on a couch in the living room of my Father's Washington apartment so your parents can have our bedroom.'

'Poor baby,' he cooed into her hear, deliberately sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine. Martin Belden stopped his teasing, realising it placed him just as much on edge as the woman in his arms. 'Promise to make it up to you, when this is all over.'

'Just when,' Honey tried for mock indignation, 'do you think that will be?'

Sighing heavily, Mart pushed both of them into a sitting position. 'Honestly, give it a month and the media will only report on Jim and Trix as a side issue. Until then, people's curiosity will be insatiable. They'll want all the gritty details. Not that Jim and Trix are about to tell and I don't blame them.'

'Is that why you've deliberately not asking our siblings what happed over the last three years?' Quirking an eyebrow, Honey once again looked at the man she'd come to not only love but adore. He had so many newly exposed facets to his personality due to this situation. Some drove her to distraction but most continued to endear him to her more and more each day.

'I can't report what I don't know,' Mart grinned wickedly. Pulling the honey haired woman up from the couch, they started to fold up the blankets. 'You know me, I only write the facts.'

'It's just the spin you put on those details,' Brian muttered into the darkened room, 'that give people the impression you want.' Pausing, the older Belden waited, counting silently until Mart nearly got his indignant answer out. 'Have fun while you get them, Mart. I know you and Mr Wheeler have a grand plan. I just hope it works. Trix and Jim need to disappear into quiet obscurity.'

'I'll try,' Mart chuckled gleefully.

'Get out of here,' Brian yawned, turning over on his temporary bed. 'I'm going to catch at least another two hours shut eye. Bob's arriving later this morning. He called Moms and Dad last night.'

'No he's not,' Mart grinned. 'You and the rest of the family are going home with Jim and Trix on the company plane. Mr Wheeler got a call from Susanna Clark, the specialist nurse caring for Katie as we came home last night. She wants our siblings and their kids out of that cesspit of germs otherwise known as a hospital.'

'Come on, Mart,' Matthew appeared from the kitchen, a sly smile covering his features. 'The car's waiting down stairs and the pair of you needs to change. I believe Honey laid out the clothing she wants you to wear in the main bathroom. After you're finished this morning, we have a lot to achieve.'

'You look tired, Dad,' Honey commented, noting the dark circles under her father's eyes. While she'd readied everything for this morning, Mart and her father disappeared into his study to discuss their tactics for today.

'I've just returned from Manor House,' Matthew sighed, grabbing for a cup. 'The machines got a new pot if you want some.'

Realising his soon to be father in law wanted to talk, Mart sent Honey to get ready. She understood and went without a word. Lately they'd been putting their heads together at every opportunity.

'You've been up all night,' Mart observed, 'what's happened?'

'Senator Iraola is going to be impeached,' Matthew commented, 'first point on the agenda of the morning session. I had a call asking from my support an hour ago. I'll gave it whole heartedly.'

'We knew that would happen eventually,' Mart returned, 'it's just occurred faster than we thought.'

'General Brooks has been stood down pending a military court martial,' reported the older man with a frown.

'Once again, it's the result we've been waiting for,' Mart glared, wondering at Matt's point. 'Graham has uncovered proof of their activities and delivered the results of a years' research to your opposition. His exclusive last night demonstrated how the pair has been syphoning weapons from the military and selling them to South American Cartels for years. It tied in nicely with the opening of Missy's play. I couldn't have timed it better if I'd scripted their detection.'

'We both know Trixie's discovery was just the tip of the ice burg but it alerted the authorities to their illegal activities making transactions more difficult. Brooks and Iraola have been lying in wait, getting the cartel to do their dirty work to keep their hands clean. It's only coincidence they discovered where Smithy stashed my sister,' Mart ended his tirade on a sour note. 'Not that they cared what happened to Jim, Trixie or Jamie.'

'It's the other activities,' Matthew's tone warned.

'You really think,' Mart glared, 'I don't know about the drug imports, the prostitution, the money laundering, to name a few of the pies Iraola has fingers in? Why do you think they impeached the Senator so fast?'

'There are going to be others caught in this web,' Matthew Wheeler shook his head, 'good people caught by association. The political ramifications…'

'Will mask the "Jim and Trixie have been found" story hands down. Why do you think I've sat on this for months?' Quirking an eyebrow, Mart allowed his blue orbs to become clouded with emotion. 'It's taken every bit of patience to hold on and not blurt the reason behind their abduction to the media. It's one of the major reasons I took on the play. I needed an outlet for my frustrations while waiting for the perfect opportunity.'

Pale, Matthew scrutinised the boy. _A boy no longer_, he realised. _This young man has become incredibly politically savvy_. 'Mart, its time you came on board my team full time and stood by my side publically. My time in Washington is limited and I need to train you to continue the work I've started. With Honey as your wife you have a shot at the oval office and enduring changes to our countries love affair with weapons in the name of personal freedom.'

'I'll think about it,' promised Mart. 'I needed to discuss this with my fiancée. It's a huge burden to place on us before we're even married.'

'A burden,' Honey eyed Mart, returning to his side dressed for the day, 'we'll manage together.' Handing him the outfit she's chosen, the young woman motioned for Mart to change quickly. 'I think the announcement on the show this morning, after they learn of our engagement will over shadow the reason we were initially asked to appear, don't you?'

'I'm not sure this is what I want to do with my life,' Mart confessed, rounding on Honey. His expression openly displayed a mixture of anticipation and fear.

'While I'm sure it is why you've taken the paths you have,' determination shone through her loving gaze. 'Trust me Mart to know you in your moments of self-doubt and what is best for both of us. We've been heading for this since the abduction.'

'That,' Matthew smiled, 'is exactly what a politician's wife does. She works to support the goals of her husband when he's unsure of his own mind.'

'Now,' Honey demanded, filling two cups and handing one to a partially dressed Mart, 'tell me about Sue's call. That woman and Miss Trask are going to get along like a house on fire.'

'They'll have too,' Matt found mirth in the comment. 'They're going to be working together very closely. Marjory has had the staff working all night to convert one of the downstairs rooms for Jim and Trixie's arrival. Susanna has been very specific about the setup and who's going to be staying on.'

'Let me guess,' Honey shocked her father with her insight, 'only Miss Trask and Cook.'

Nodding, Matthew hid his smile. The comment proved his daughter's maturity and ability to manage a role as a future politician's wife. 'She's also requested only Helen and I accompany the family home to decrease Jamie's shock. That poor child has been through enough in the last twenty four hours.'

'Mother sent me a pic,' Honey pulled the photo up on her cell. 'You look adorable holding your grandson. Oh, it might have made it to the media,' she announced coyly.

'Honey,' Mart rolled his eyes, 'I'm not ready to release any images of the kids, it's too soon.'

'You're the journalist, Mart,' Honey took his arm, waving to her father, she steered him out of the apartment, 'you know it's all in the delivery.'

Thumb dancing over the keyboard of her phone, she pulled up the face book entry. Handing the device to Mart, he couldn't stop the grin. As the lift doors closed, aware he'd have to change so many aspects of his life to conform to public opinion if his political aspirations where to be realised. Taking this opportunity, he kissed Honey.

'Couldn't have done it better,' he whispered, using the rest of the time to tell her how much he appreciated her interference.

'That's what I'm here for,' she whispered back, pulling him down for another searing embrace, 'to watch your back.'

Tom drove them to the television station. He looked tired but didn't complain. He'd be on duty for Senator Wheeler today and as long as needed, his family back in Sleepyside. Until the media barrage died a natural death, neither Mart nor Matthew trusted anyone else to drive them.

Meeting the network assistant, the young woman led the group to the helipad. Shrugging his shoulders, Honey realised her fiancée hadn't been informed of the change in plans ahead of schedule. Sitting side by side as the chopper took off, Mart's goofy grin stated he had a very good idea of their intended destination. An hour later, the sunlight barely kissing the eastern horizon, trees littered the ground as far as the eye could see. A brown patch marked the site where their siblings had been imprisoned for more than three years.

'Ready,' Mart smirked at the woman by his side. She wouldn't be able to hear him over the sound produced by the helicopters rotters. Golden hair captured in the first rays of sunlight, Honey looked more beautiful than he could remember.

'As I'll ever be,' she mouthed back. Lacing their fingers the light caught one of the facets in her engagement ring.

'I don't think you got the timing right,' Mart lent in and whispered.

Pointing to the jewellery and the hole in the ground to their left, she understood his meaning. Smiling at his antics, Honey knew this interview had more than one purpose. Mart rarely did anything these days without an ultimate goal, usually concerning the discovery of Jim and Trix. Today, he'd turn this interview into a media circus to revival the Bill Clinton sex scandal. Honey hoped it would last every bit as long, giving their siblings time to come to terms with their new reality.

On the floor of the Hell Hole, a camera crew awaited them. He'd want her to show off her engagement ring, in an accidental manner, allowing the speculation to build. It would take some of the focus off the Frayne Family until he felt ready to discuss Jim and Trixie. Mart being Mart wanted to time introduce the reason, including Graham's proof, to make this a fait accompli. Maybe then the public would leave their family alone.

Martin Belden had become a better politician than he realised. Once people knew of the connection, the reason for the abduction all hell would break loose. It would be the perfect time to announce his entry into politics.

'Ready?' the cameraman asked, hoisting the heavy equipment onto his shoulder as the rotters powered down and before the young couple could alight the machine.

Nodding, Mart offered Honey his arm. Landing on the rim of the Hell Hole, a set of temporary metal stairs had been attached to the side by army engineers making the decent into the hole easy. Professionals at this, they wondered why the preproduction crew hadn't insisted on hair and makeup checks. Glancing at each other, Mart managed to get his theory across in a single glance.

Not missing the meaning, Miss Wheeler deliberately allowed the rock on her left hand to catch the morning light. Before them, Zack used his fingers to count down from three, already taking stills with his sophisticated camera. He hadn't missed the flash of diamond or its significance. He'd be able to sell the pictures. The footage of Mart and Honey arriving would be taped for later use. Both would prove ratings gold for the studio.

Fixing a slightly sad expression on their faces before descending into the hole, the pair held mixed emotions, aware why the studio suddenly changed location for their interview. Mart expected something like this and schooled Honey in what to expect. Pausing at the bottom, no matter what they'd read or heard or the footage they'd seen, none of it prepared them for the reality of the Hell Jim and Trixie endured for three and a half years.

Sorely wanting to speak to his fiancée, Mart had to do with a look. It expressed so much. Mirrored in hazel eyes, Honey understood his emotions, unable to stop the tears welling in her orbs. A slight nod and she acknowledged their need to talk about this at a more appropriate time. It brought home how much would have to change if Mart followed her father into politics.

'Good Morning Washington,' the compare announced, 'it's seven am on this fine Sunday morning. Today we have Sharon Huxal coming to you live from The Hell Hole, Warm Springs Virginia with our special guests Mr Martian Belden and Miss Madeline Wheeler. We'll cross to them later in the show. It's over to the news room for today's breaking news first on Sunday Washington.'

Jim and Trixie's rescue rated a mention half way through the bulletin as a link to the main stories. The impeachment and court marital already taking top spot as political analysts around the country had their say. Followed by Graham's links to organised crime, an ex CIA agent gave his opinion on the reliability of the information. Everyone agreed, Iraola and Brooks had been caught red handed.

'You're up,' Zack once again hoisted his camera to his shoulder as the sun cast shadows on one wall of the hole. They'd go to air at exactly 7.41 am.

Standing in the middle of the Hell Hole beside Sharon Huxal, Mart reached out to hold Honey's hand. Placing her left hand through his elbow, he openly displayed the engagement ring. The initial reaction to their surrounding dampened after a thorough examination, they prepared to face the gauntlet. Setting a smile on his face, Mart leant in and whispered 'I love you,' to Honey.

'Thank you, Sean and Mel,' Sharon began the seven and a half minute interview. Introducing them, their initial reactions were displayed to the world as the initial footage cut in. 'How do you feel being down here, where your siblings were kept for years?'

'Amazed they managed to survive,' Mart didn't need to fake his admiration. 'It's a testament to Jim's instincts.'

'I believe this isn't the first time James Winthrop Frayne has survived punishing conditions,' hinted Sharon.

'No,' Mart cut any further questions about Jim's background off before the reporter could get started. 'I'm sure you're viewers know the background story well enough by now. Madeline and I are only interested in the current health and wellbeing of our family at this time.'

'Jim Frayne is a millionaire in his own wright,' she questioned, a puzzled look entering her expression. Obviously Mart wasn't playing her game and Sharon wanted something controversial to spice up the segment.

'Several,' Mart worked the camera with a cheeky smile and deliberate pause, 'times over. Matthew Wheeler has been administering Jim's trust fund since his adoption at the age of fifteen. In the years since, it's grown somewhat. It will allow our siblings to live without that worry at least.'

'If you'll excuse the expression, Miss Wheeler,' the compare smirked good naturedly, changing her tact midstream, 'everything the Senator touches lately turns to gold.'

'Believe me,' Honey managed an eye roll which got her message of exasperation across, 'he works enough hours in the day to deserve the accolade. Even before my Father's political aspirations, there were weeks at a time where I only saw him for a few minutes a day.'

'What are Jim and Trixie's plans once they leave hospital?' Mel Wadsworth, seated in the studio, tried to return the conversation to generating the greatest audience and therefor rating for the show.

'At this point,' Mart frowned, 'I'm not really sure post finding somewhere quiet to live. Jamie, their sixteen month old son is severally traumatised by the change in his circumstances. Funnily enough, he's taken to Senator Wheeler.'

'Perhaps,' Sharon broke in, the photo Honey posted on Facebook appearing on the viewer's screen as an insert, 'because he looks so much like Jim. I believe we have a picture of the little boy.'

Giving a hearty chuckle, Honey's hazel eyes warned the compare not to go down that route any further. 'People only say that because they have the same colouring. In personality my father and adopted brother couldn't be further apart. Jim's so even tempered and laid back. If you met him in the street you wouldn't get a real sense of his intelligence or tenacity. My father is charismatic, emotionally gifted and able to use his acumen in business. It's what makes him such a good politician.'

'Neither Jim or Trixie,' Mart allowed a melancholy half smirk to encompass his face, 'expected the media attention they've received. I visited with them last night. After living in this,' using every technique he'd learnt through multiple television appearances, Mart indicated his surroundings, 'confined space without hope of escape, the attention they are receiving is overwhelming.'

'That's why,' Honey took the opportunity to change the basis of the interview, 'my future husband will be joining my father's political campaign, so something like this can never occur to another family.'

The grateful look Mart gave his fiancée spoke volumes to the audience. He'd been unable to find the opening he needed to introduce the topic. Miss Madeline Wheeler inserted it nicely into the conversation.

'Are we to understand you're engaged?' Sean asked from the studio. An astounded look passed between the compares as they suddenly realised the Jim and Trixie story could wait. After all the political upheavals of the last hours, this exclusive made for better ratings and a whole new layer of intrigue.

'Yes,' Honey smiled adoringly up at Mart. 'My fiancée asked last night and I said yes immediately.'

He couldn't help himself. Leaning in, Martin Belden allowed the goofy grin to slowly cover his face. Then he kissed Miss Madeline Wheeler on national television.

'And,' Mel reiterated, understanding they'd just secured ratings gold, 'Martin, you're joining Senator Matthew Wheeler's campaign.'

'I'm also confirming,' Mart faced the camera, 'I have been writing under the pseudonym Peter Jones for the last two years, thanks to the silent patronage of my future father in law.'

In the background, producers scurried to change the upcoming segments, creating more time for Sharon to explore this exclusive. Researchers hurried to find any articles by Peter Jones. Political analysts incorporated the new information in their exploration of the Iraolagate scandal, readying their opinions and looking for inconsistencies. All in all, Martin Belden had unleased an explosion on the American political landscape overshadowing the unearthing of his sister and friend.

* * *

I have to say, I've become very enamoured of this Mart. His real character didn't come through in the books very well. He's becoming a real favourite and I just love the pairing with Honey. For some reason I see them as much more compatible than Brian and Honey, at least in this book. Don't worry both Dan and Brian will have their moments in the sun in future chapters. There might even be another book dealing with the lives and loves of these two characters, time will tell.


End file.
